Untitled for now
by Lisnuggles
Summary: My own little drama of the story of Haley and Nathan a little different from the show
1. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing Summary: I don't like the way Haley and Nathan got together. I'm one for drama so this is my version with lots of drama entwined. Some things will be from the show and other stuff will be my own. A/N: I love Haley and Nathan and can't wait to see how the show is played out with them.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure how or when it happened but she fell. She didn't mean to or want to but it happened. She knew she had to be careful, hell everybody in the free world had told her that, they had warned her about his charm and in the beginning she had been careful. She ignored the way their tutor sessions had become more about talking like friends then studying. She had ignored the little butterflies she would get before their sessions or when she spotted him in the hall amongst his friends. She had ignored the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when he would fall during a game and she had ignored the heated glances he would give her every time he thought she wasn't looking. God what was she going to do. She had fallen for her best friend's worst enemy, his little brother!  
  
"Oh my god this is impossible!" Nathan Scott exclaimed throwing his pencil down in frustration.  
  
"Nathan you need to relax and just think about the answer and it will come to you. You've studied this stuff for the last week and you know the material, "Haley James answered as she got up and walked over to the railing. It was 7:15 in the morning and she and Nathan had been meeting in secret the past week. Each morning Haley found it harder and harder to get up so early to meet. She was becoming increasingly irritated with herself for keeping secrets from her best friend Lucas Scott.  
  
Noticing the slight edge in Haley's usual cheery demeanor Nathan got up and stood next to her watching the rising sun over the ocean. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Closing her eyes and letting her head roll back and forth Haley yawned stretching her arms above her head. "I'm just a little tired. Isn't the getting up early starting to bother you?" Not getting an answer Haley turned her head and looked at Nathan. He was looking at her so intensely it caused Haley to take a step back. "Nathan? Earth to Nathan, come in boy," Haley snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
Snapping out of his daydream Nathan looked up at her, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Checking his watch he noted that they had about ten minutes to get to school. "Come on I'll give you a ride." "No that's okay I'll walk," Haley replied.  
  
Exasperated Nathan turned around to gather his stuff, "You know he's stupid if this little secret would cause an end to your precious friendship." Throwing his books into his bag he heard Haley draw in a breath.  
  
"First of all you don't know anything about him and second of all who the hell are you to be saying anything at all?" Haley asked angrily as she too started putting books into her bag.  
  
Hoisting his bag onto his shoulder Nathan turned to look at her, "All I'm saying is that I can see how upset you are about the whole situation. You have circles under your eyes from lack of sleep and I've noticed that you're not really eating that well and  
  
"I haven't been feeling well in the past week that has nothing to do with our situation," Haley interrupted clearly angry that he of all people had noticed her lack of appetite and Lucas hadn't.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you Haley but I think you should just tell Lucas about the tutoring. I mean if you guys have such a GREAT friendship then you should be able to tell him the truth without him spazzing," Nathan retorted as he started to walk to his truck.  
  
"Yeah well it's not that easy you know," Haley yelled after him.  
  
Turning around Nathan yelled back, "Well it would be if he was as great a friend as you are. And by the way go to the doctors cuz there is obviously something wrong." And with that Nathan got in his truck and sped towards school.  
  
Rolling her eyes Haley grabbed her bag and started the walk towards school.  
  
School:  
  
Opening her locker Haley started putting books away and getting the ones she needed for her morning classes. "Hey you. Where have you been I stopped by your house and you weren't there," asked Lucas Scott as he appeared next to her locker.  
  
Glancing at him Haley waved her hand in the air, "Oh you know. I was around. I stopped at the tutoring center this morning and just lost track of time."  
  
"Funny, cuz I stopped by the center this morning and the one girl said you hadn't been in since yesterday afternoon." Watching Haley's ears get red Lucas knew she was lying about something. "What's going on Hales, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
Closing her locker Haley looked up at him. "Can I really Luke? I mean REALLY tell you anything and you would understand. Even if it meant doing something that you absolutely hated?" Haley asked her eyes pleading for Lucas to say yes.  
  
Growing concerned Lucas replied, "Yes, of course. We've been best friends since forever there is nothing you can say or do that I wouldn't understand."  
  
Blowing out her breath Haley whispered, "I'm tutoring Nathan." Watching Lucas' face Haley instantly wished she hadn't had said anything. Damn Nathan and his opinions.  
  
Letting the words sink in Lucas looked at his best friend with disbelief. "Except that," he remarked as he turned and stormed away.  
  
"Luke! Lucas, come on," Haley yelled down the hall at her best friend's retreating back. Other students turned around to look at her yelling, glancing at them Haley responded, "Take a picture it lasts longer," as she turned and walked to her first class. 


	2. Doctor, Doctor

By the end of the day Lucas was beyond pissed off he was definitely at the point of being enraged and he still had basketball practice to get through. Walking out to the gym Lucas immediately spotted Nathan. Instead of warm ups he was actually sitting on the bench with a book, studying. 'Oh you've gotta be kidding me' Lucas thought as he stalked over to him. Closing the book and taking it from Nathan Lucas sneered, "Gotta big test coming up?"  
  
Looking up at Lucas Nathan calmly stood and faced his 'brother'. "So I guess she told you. I told her to this morning but I didn't think she'd be that fast at it," Nathan smirked.  
  
Leaning in closer to Nathan Lucas spoke with such anger he visibly shook. "I don't care what you do to me. You can steal my clothes, drench my locker, and destroy my court whatever. But you leave Haley the hell out of it. She has nothing to do with this."  
  
Holding up his hand Nathan took a step back, "Hey, I'm not bringing her into anything. My grades suck; I was told she was the best, so I found her. Simple as that."  
  
Taking another step closer Lucas threatened, "I swear to god Nathan if you upset her or you're using her for some sick perverse game of yours I will rip your freakin head off," turning Lucas walked away.  
  
Shaking his head Nathan bent to pick up his book that Lucas had dropped. "So I couldn't help but over hear. I take it whoever 'her' is is your back up plan?" Tim asked coming up next to Nathan. Glancing at Tim Nathan smiled, "Yeah, and it seems to be coming along rather well." Setting his book on the bleacher Nathan and Tim ran over to the rest of the team to start practice.  
  
The next morning (Friday)  
  
Driving up to the docks Nathan looked out at the picnic tables and saw Haley patiently waiting for him. 'God she's beautiful. Whoa! Where did that thought come from' Nathan chastised himself. 'Well because yesterday you got caught staring at her, you idiot' he thought. Closing his eyes Nathan remembered how Haley had stretched and when she did he caught the slightest glimpse of her exposed stomach. Just that little motion had sent him into a daydream about him running his hands over her body. Shaking his head, Nathan opened the door and climbed out muttering, "You haven't even been broken up with Peyton more then a couple days, get a grip."  
  
"Hey, I brought breakfast," Nathan said as he slid the box of doughnuts onto the table along with two bottles of water. Glancing up at Nathan, Haley didn't say anything. "God Haley you look like death. When was the last time you ate?" Nathan questioned. Shrugging Haley opened her book and told him to start on his work.  
  
Closing the book Nathan took Haley's hand not letting go when she struggled. "Haley you need to eat. I know you're upset about everything but you need to stay at least semi-healthy."  
  
Pulling her hand out of his grasp Haley replied, "What do you care? You got what you wanted. Lucas is upset with me." Standing up Haley started gathering her books. "You know I got to thinking last night and I couldn't quite figure it out so I did a little digging. I found out that your grades have sucked since the beginning but you never did anything about it till now. Why is that Nathan? Huh? Why did you wait till Lucas joined the team to seek me out? Oh wait! I know! So that you could use me to get back at him well guess what it worked," Haley yelled as she stormed away.  
  
Standing quickly Nathan grabbed his stuff and ran after her, "Haley, stop. Let me explain." Grabbing her arm Nathan spun her around. "Haley would you just stop."  
  
Swaying slightly Haley grabbed a hold of Nathan to keep from collapsing. "Nathan," she whispered. Closing her eyes the last thing she heard was Nathan yelling her name.  
  
Groggily Haley started to distinguish sounds. She could hear the beeping of some kind and the faint talking of people. Struggling to open her eyes she focused on the familiar person holding her hand. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
Jumping slightly Nathan turned to look at Haley. "Oh good you're awake." Reaching over Nathan pushed a button on Haley's bed. "The nurse will come in and get the doctor since you're awake."  
  
"What happened," she asked again.  
  
Taking Haley's hand again Nathan explained what happened. "You collapsed so I brought you to the hospital. They tried calling your parents but no one answered from your house. I didn't know who else to tell them to call so I had them call Karen since I know you're close with her and all. She's outside do you want me to get her for you?" Nathan started to get up but Haley held his hand tighter. "She'll know when the nurse comes in. Just stay here with me, please."  
  
Sitting back down Nathan pushed her hair out of her face, "Sure, I'll stay with you. Do you want any water or any thing? They have you on some kind of IV thing there. I was asking the nurses questions about what they were giving you I was probably annoying the crap out of them but"  
  
"Nathan, Nathan! Do you know you ramble when you're nervous?" Haley laughed holding up her hand.  
  
Looking down Nathan blushed, "Yeah sorry about that."  
  
"No, it's okay. It's kind of cute," Haley whispered.  
  
Glancing up at her Nathan smiled. Before he could say anything else the nurse and Karen came into the room and started fussing over her.  
  
Couple hours later:  
  
Nathan was sitting outside Haley's room with a magazine when he heard someone running up the corridar. Standing up he came face to face with Lucas who skidded to a halt in front of Nathan. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked suspiciously.  
  
Leaning against the wall Nathan surveyed the older Scott brother. "I'm the one who brought her in. She's sleeping for now."  
  
"I don't care I'm going to see her," Lucas replied stepping around towards the door.  
  
Grabbing Lucas' arm Nathan spun him around. "Don't do or say anything to upset her. The doctor said it's important for her to be stress free and she's already had to deal with the fact that her parents aren't going to cut their trip short to come home," Nathan warned.  
  
Wrenching his arm out of Nathan's grasp Lucas glared at him. "I've been best friend's with her my whole life I don't need you telling me how to treat her." Turning Lucas entered the room quietly without further comment from Nathan. 


	3. True confessions

Pushing through the door Lucas let his eyes adjust to the dim room. Approaching the bed he couldn't help but think how young and vulnerable Haley looked. Taking a hold of her hand Lucas whispered her name.  
  
Haley's head turned towards the voice whispering her name struggling to open her eyes. "Nathan?" Blinking her eyes open she came face to face with the angry scowl of Lucas Scott.  
  
"No, Hales, it's not Nathan, it's me Lucas," Lucas whispered angrily as he took a seat next to her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Luke. It's just he has been here all day and I just assumed. I'm sorry," Haley replied shakily.  
  
"It's okay Hales. Look I know this isn't the best time but I think we need to talk." Looking at Haley for confirmation he continued when she nodded her head. "I know that you're trying to help Nathan out and all but I don't trust him. He uses people and I'm afraid he's gonna use you."  
  
"Lucas, I know you're concerned but I'm a big girl now. I can handle Nathan; I don't need you to protect me anymore. I've only been tutoring him for a week but I see a different side to him and quite honestly if you saw that side I think you'd like him too," Haley replied struggling to sit up.  
  
Pulling his hand away Lucas looked at Haley in surprise. "Wait. A week? I thought you just started this, when did you guys first meet?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Haley replied, "Last Friday."  
  
"So at that party you guys knew each other already?" Watching Haley shake her head yes Lucas returned to his previous pissed off stage. "Are you insane? Do you know what he did to Peyton's car that night? He wrecked it and then let me take the fall. What kind of person does that?" Lucas half yelled.  
  
"Luke calm down. Sit down or I'm gonna have you thrown out," Haley commanded pointing at the chair. Once Lucas was sitting Haley continued. "He actually told me about it on Monday and he admitted that he handled it wrong. He said he went to the garage but you wouldn't let him make amends," Haley accused.  
  
"That's right. Blame me. Whatever, I wasn't going to take his father's money to fix his screw-up. That's all they do is just pay people off," Lucas exclaimed.  
  
Closing her eyes Haley silently counted to ten. "Look Lucas, you two need to sit down and talk. As an outside party I can see things that you two can't and what I see is a fight between you and Dan, and Nathan and Dan, not Nathan and Lucas. You guys feel the need to hate each other because of Dan." Grabbing a hold of Lucas hand she forced him to look at her. "Do you remember when you guys first met?"  
  
"Yeah, he was as annoying then as he is now," Lucas replied.  
  
"Yeah, but do you remember what happened that day?" "Hales what does that have to do with anything?" "Because Luke before you guys had Dan Scott pumping your heads with hate you two were like brothers. Do you remember when you socked Danny Wood for calling Nathan scrawny? You guys just need to get to that point again."  
  
"I don't know if that will ever come about Hales," Lucas replied shaking his head.  
  
"Well as I was saying I've only been helping him for a week but in that week I've seen a different side of Nathan. And I'm sorry Luke but I like him. For some reason I get him and he gets me. Did you know that he was the only person to notice that I wasn't feeling well this week, you didn't even notice Luke," Haley whispered watching Lucas' face soften.  
  
"How are you feeling? I didn't really stay around once my mom told me you were in the hospital so she didn't tell me what was wrong."  
  
"I have an iron deficiency called anemia. Apparently I have to take pills to supply my body with iron. It's no biggie. In fact it's so small my parents aren't even cutting their trip short to come home," Haley replied looking away quickly before Lucas could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well then you can come stay with us till they get back. When can you leave?"  
  
"They're keeping me overnight for observation, but like I told your mom I'll be fine. All I have to do is take a stupid little pill, get plenty of sleep, and eat properly. I can do that by myself but thanks for the offer," Haley replied stubbornly.  
  
Knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument Lucas responded," Well then I'll be stopping by every day to make sure that you're taking your stupid little pill." Watching Haley yawn Lucas realized it was getting late. "Well I better go. I'll be here tomorrow when they release you. Goodnight Hales," Lucas whispered kissing Haley's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Lucas," Haley replied before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Stepping back into the bright hallway Lucas blinked letting his eyes adjust. There he found Nathan standing in the same spot he was when he went in. "What are you her watch dog?" Lucas asked.  
  
Narrowing his eyes Nathan choose to ignore the question. "Is she okay? You didn't upset her did you?"  
  
Watching his younger brother's face Lucas realized he seemed actually concerned. "You know what I think we need to talk. Do you want to go to the cafeteria?"  
  
Hesitating Nathan looked towards Haley's closed room. 'Obviously this girl has gotten under your skin but is she worth talking to the bastard' Nathan asked himself. "Yes," he replied both to Lucas and himself. 


	4. Be careful with her

"So what do you want," Nathan asked as he and Lucas sat at a corner table in the hospital cafeteria.  
  
"Well I figured since Haley doesn't think you're full of crap, then it's my job to find out what you're really doing with her," Lucas stated tactlessly.  
  
Rolling his eyes Nathan replied, "She's my tutor."  
  
"I understand she's tutoring you and I'm glad you brought her to the hospital but that doesn't explain what you're still doing here. She said you've been here with her all day so what I want to know is why?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Well man who said what me and Haley's got is about grades?" Nathan asked cockily. (Sorry, I totally loved that quote!)  
  
Taking a deep breath so as to not lose his cool Lucas looked at his little brother. "You know you're really starting to piss me off. Was that the plan? Are you just using her to get to me?" Hesitating Nathan looked down at the table. "Well I'll take the lack of an answer to mean yes," Lucas spit out angrily.  
  
Banging his fist on the table Nathan looked up at Lucas, "You know it's none of your damn business what's going on between Haley and I. She's a big girl and can decide for herself who she wants to be friends with and for some unexplainable reason she wants to be friends with me. Besides she's just my tutor," Nathan half yelled trying to believe what he had just said.  
  
Noting the uncomfortable look on his little brothers face Lucas knew there was more to the story then that. Looking him in the eye Lucas saw the answer. "You fell didn't you?"  
  
Startled Nathan glanced around the cafeteria, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"It started out as a prank. You'd use Haley to get back at me but between now and last Friday something changed didn't it? You actually like her, maybe even care about her, if the great Nathan Scott can even care," Lucas replied waiting for him to deny it.  
  
Turning red Nathan stood up, "You know what I don't need you psycho analyzing me. You don't know anything about me and you certainly don't know anything about how I feel so just stay the hell out of it" With that said Nathan started to walk away.  
  
Standing quickly Lucas followed him out to the hall. Watching Nathan punch the number for the elevator Lucas started for the door for the steps. Before walking through Lucas turned back to Nathan. " Be careful with her. She hides behind her sarcasm but she's not as strong as she seems."  
  
Glancing over at Lucas Nathan replied, "Well then I guess we have something in common then." Walking into the elevator Nathan punched the number for Haley's floor. While Lucas proceeded into the stairwell and up the two flights of steps to the lobby, he left the hospital leaving his best friend in the care of his little brother.  
  
Using the only good thing his father taught him Nathan charmed Haley's nurse into letting him stay the night with her. Settling into the chair next to her bed Nathan looked at her sleeping peacefully. 'She looks like an angel' Nathan thought. ' God when did this happen. Yesterday I'm telling Tim how the plan is working and today I'm spending the night in her hospital room.' Rolling his eyes Nathan realized he was now psycho analyzing himself. 'Just let things happen' was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Feeling the sun on her face Haley slowly opened her eyes. Remembering the events of the day before Haley opened her eyes wider and looked around. Startled she noticed the boy sleeping on the chair next to her. 'He looks so young' Haley thought. Sitting up straighter Haley had one question. 'Why is he here' her mind kept screaming. Reaching over Haley gently stroked Nathan's face until she saw his eyes start to open.  
  
Nathan had been dreaming and damn was it a good dream. Until his dream was disturbed by a soft feather like touch against his cheek. Slowly coming out of his dream his weary eyes focused on the angel in front of him. "God you're beautiful," Nathan whispered.  
  
Pulling her hand back as if he had just burnt her Haley stared wide-eyed. "What did you just say?"  
  
Sitting up straighter Nathan realized he had actually said that thought out loud. Debating on whether or not to lie Nathan decided that if he and Haley were going to start something it had to be different then him and Peyton. "I said that you're beautiful." 


	5. Using you

Staring wide-eyed and shocked Haley wasn't sure what to do. The great jock of them all, Nathan Scott, had just told little nobody, Haley James, that she was beautiful. 'I don't know what to do with that' thought Haley. Thankfully Haley didn't have to answer him because her hospital door slammed open.  
  
"Good morning," Lucas exclaimed stepping through the door. Stopping just inside the door he knew he had interrupted something from the red face of his best friend. "Oh am I interrupting?" Lucas asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually," Nathan started but was cut off by Haley. "No you're not interrupting. Why would you think that?" Haley asked as she laughed nervously.  
  
Rolling his eyes Nathan slumped down in his chair while Lucas went to stand on the other side of Haley's bed. "So how are you feeling this morning?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Oh umm, I actually just woke up but so far so good. I guess I just have to wait for the doctor to come in and release me so that I can go home.  
  
"Well before I came in I tracked the doctor down and he said that a nurse will be in a few minutes to give you instructions and stuff then I can take you home, " Lucas responded looking pointedly at Nathan as he said the last part.  
  
Noticing what Lucas was trying to do Haley bit her lip to keep from rolling her eyes. 'I'll get you Luke' Haley thought. "Well actually I told Nathan it was alright if he took me home. I figured since I'll be lying in bed all day we can catch up on the tutoring that we missed yesterday," Haley responded sweetly. Looking up at Lucas she watched his face go from natural to bright red in a matter of seconds.  
  
Trying to keep his anger under control Lucas asked, "Well doesn't he have Saturday practice since we have a game tonight?"  
  
Getting irritated by them talking about him as though he wasn't even there Nathan spoke up, "Yes he does have Saturday practice you should know I believe you're on the same team. Besides as you know it doesn't start till 2 o'clock, its only 9 a.m."  
  
Trying to lighten the mood Haley played the oblivious one, "Which is why that doctor needs to hurry up. We have a lot of work to catch up on." Looking over at her best friend she felt guilty for making him angry. "Luke why don't you come too. I know you have the same English test we can all study together."  
  
Looking from Nathan's smirking face to Haley's innocent one Lucas responded, "Nah, I'll just stop by after practice. We can hang out till the game tonight."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then," Lucas quickly kissed her forehead and then headed for the door. Trying to be the better person Lucas looked over his shoulder at Nathan, "I'll see you later too." Then he was gone.  
  
Turning to look at Haley's smiling face Nathan knew that she had done that on purpose. "You know that wasn't very nice, using me to get back at him like that." 'Woah Nathan, who are you to talk' Nathan thought as soon as he had said that.  
  
As if Haley could read his mind she glared at him, "Oh you're one to talk. Just because I passed out yesterday doesn't mean I don't remember what we were talking about prior. I know you were using me so what I want to know is why you're here still?" Crossing her arms she waited for Nathan to respond. 


End file.
